ROMANCIA
by Yu Okawa
Summary: One-shot. Intalu. Integra siente un hueco, algo le falta y sabe qué es. Después de diez años de su "partida" comienza a extrañarlo pero no se mostrará débil ante nadie, no se romperá por que sabe que él volverá, se lo ordenó esa noche.


_Hellsing y sus personajes pertenecen a Kohta Hirano._

**ROMANCIA**

**By: Yu Okawa**

Diez años son un largo tiempo, el suficiente para reconsiderar la vida, cambiar de rumbo, elegir transitar caminos por los cuales antes jamás se hubiera imaginado, cambiar de apariencia, envejecer y sobre todo, es también tiempo suficiente para extrañar y comenzar a anhelar.

Integra tenía treinta y dos años, diez años desde aquel incidente conocido como el caso de la explosión del dirigible(1), donde Walter la traicionó y murió, igualmente murieron 3,718,917 ingleses junto a algunos estadounidenses.

Diez años desde que él no está.

Durante ese tiempo Seras había tomado la posición de Alucard, se había convertido en una excelente arma y servidor. Leal, confiable y letal. Aún así no había forma alguna que pudiese si quiera acercarla a los talones de su maestro, pero Integra no se quejaba, era una chica obediente que sabía hacer su trabajo.

Era noche, el aire gélido soplaba con violencia, la luna llena y la noche oscura sin estrellas era el inequívoco anunció del invierno.

Integra se había detenido a mitad de uno de los grandes pasillos de su mansión a observar el paisaje nocturno, dilatando así sus planes de dormir.

Era media noche, apenas había terminado de organizar un par de cosas con respecto a Hellsing. Estaba agotada y solo quería dormir, sin embargo al ver la luna llena y carmesí no pudo evitar detenerse para observarla un poco.

"¡Soberbia!" fue lo que pensó y estaba segura de que si él estuviera ahí concordaría con ella. Por un segundo bajo la mirada y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Señales inequívocas de que trataba de ocultar aquél vacío que llevaba sintiendo desde hace años.

Era como si hubiese perdido algo peor que su ojo, como si dentro de su estomago hubiese un gran vacio que no conseguía llenar por más éxitos que consiguiense en todo lo que se propusiera, y aunque había sido lo más difícil que haya hecho en su vida, lo había admitido, estaba conciente de que era "aquello" que le hacía falta.

No lo diría en voz alta, aquella muestra de debilidad la reservaria para aquellas horas de la noche donde la oscuridad es más densa. Decirlo en voz alta equivalía a mostrarse como un perro herido, exponiendo sus heridas a la vista de desconocidos y eso era algo que no podía tolerar, nadie la vería débil.

Seras le había dicho que su maestro volvería y aunque jamás le había dado la fecha o cuanto tiempo pasaría para que aquello ocurriera estaba dispuesta a esperarlo, sabría que lo haría, él regresaría, jamás abandonaría a su ama, solo era cuestión de tener paciencia y luchar contra aquella sensación de vacío que tenía.

Retomó el camino a su cuarto, con aquellos elegantes pasos y su decidido caminar. Nadie que la hubiese visto pensaría que había tenido uno de esos momentos nostalgicos, ni si quiera lo hubiesen imaginado de cerca, la orgullosa y poderosa Integra no tenía lugar en el conciente colectivo de poseer sentimentalismos y alguna de esas características. Solo ella sabía que podía ser un poco así.

Llegó a su cuarto y siguió su rigurosa rutina diaria para antes de dormir, sustituyó su ropa por un camison de seda blanco, cepillo su cabello y cuando iba a cerrar las cortinas optó por dejarlas abiertas esa noche de luna escarlata, lo cual le daba un tono rojizo a la habitación.

El color de la sangre, el color de Alucard la acompañaría esa noche, se metió bajo las cobijas y en cuestión de minutos quedó dormida.

3:33 a.m. Viernes, luna llena, luna escarlata.

Integra se desperto abruptamente, con la respiración agitada, el pulso acelerado y la luz roja iluminando sus facciones y dandole una tétrica apariencia a su habitación, solo que la luz del astro no alumbraba toda la habitación, habia rincones oscuros.

Ella sabía que alguien la observaba, quizás desde uno de esos rincones, saco su pistola debajo de su almohada y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, mirando fijamente hacía una de las esquinas oscuras de su habitación, no sabía como explicarlo pero estaba segura que quien sea quien estuviese mirándola, estaba ahí.

Levantó el arma y apunto a un enemigo invisible en aquella esquina, el arma plateada brillo y la expresión de Integra solo podría describirse como decidida, no había duda que iba a jalar el gatillo, pero algo se lo impidió.

La sombra comenzó a extenderse, a engullirla habitación, avanzando a donde se encontraba con tal rapidez que Integra no alcanzó a reaccionar.

A unos centrimetos de alcanzar sus pies la sombra detuvo su avance y se deformo con extraños movimientos hasta que tomo una figura más que conocida por la rubia.

–Alucard. - fue todo lo que ella pronuncio a aquel hombre hincado en una de sus rodillas, rindiendole pleistesía.

–Mi ama. - el vampiro alzó la mirada y los ojos carmesí se encontraron con los azules.

Ahora la sombra había desaparecido y la habitación estaba como antes, solo la figura ya definida de Alucard era lo único anormal en esa habitación.

–Tarde, muy tarde. Te has tomado tu tiempo para volver.

El vampiro sonrió, sus blancos comillos relucieron en aquella sonrisa burlona.

–Pero si nunca me fui, mi ama.

–¿No?, ¿te ocultabas entonces?

–No, yo... - La sombra se esfumó como si hubiese sido humo, no dejo rastro y su voz se desvanecio junto con él, fue entonces que Integra entendió a lo que Alucard se refería.

–Gato de Schrondinger. - Susurró Integra a la nada, recordando las palabras de ese loco belicioso nazista.

–Así es. - se escuchó la voz de Alucard en toda la habitación, como si estuviera él en todo el cuarto, sin estar en un lugar fijo.

–Estoy en todos lados y en ninguno al mismo tiempo. - escuchó tras de ella y ahora sentía el cálido aliento de él en su oído y el colchón sumirse gracias al peso extra. Se había vuelto a materializar Alucard tras ella y optó por continuar dandole la espalda.

–Regresa, ya son diez años. - No le suplicabla, ella no era esa clase de persona, los amos no le suplican a los perros, les ordenan, y era eso mismo lo que ella hacía.

–Si, mi ama. Regresaré pero aún no puedo. "Ellos" aún siguen vivos dentro de mi, aún no los mato a todos.

Integra no se movió ni un ápice, no parpadeo si quiera y solo después de unos segundos optó por dejar el arma en el mueble de noche a lado de su cama.

–El tiempo pasa, Sir Integra, y la vida se agota. Yo puedo evitarlo.- El cálido aliento de Alucard sobre su cuello envío olas de calor por su cuerpo, se estremeció y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por aquella placentera sensación que le regalaba ese sencillo gesto.

–Lo sé. Apresurate a matarlos, tienes que regresar.-Fue su respuesta, no era un si, pero tampoco un no y Alucard sabía que esa noche no sería. Por ello en lugar de clavar sus colmillos en aque fino cuello de bronceada piel, lo lamío, pasó su lengua por aquella extensión de piel y se deleito con el hermoso y placentero sonido que se abrió pasó de entre los labios de su ama.

Integra sabía que tenía que detenerlo pero si no podía complacerla con su regresó dejaría que la compensará de esa manera. Después de todo no era como si no lo deseará.

Alucard era atractivo, letal, esa clase de belleza oscura y peligrosa que invita a pecar, antes que a los tiernos sentimientos amorosos. Era seductor y varonil, con aquella actitud que provocaba y complacia, aquél peligroso ser estaba a su disposición, a su servicio. Ella era dueña y señora de aquel maldito ser, era ella quien apuntaba al enemigo, quien soltaba la correa y él, quien obedecía.

Intoxicada de placer se encontraba sintiendo la cálida y húmeda caricia sobre su cuello que no le importó cuando las manos de él acariciaron su estomago para subir sinuosamente y provocadoramente hasta sus senos, los cuales él cubrió con sus manos mientras no cedía en las caricias con su lengua.

Sus pezones estaban ya duros debido a las circulares caricias que le proporcionaban aquellas grandes manos, sentía húmedo y caliente aquel sitio entre sus piernas y olas de caliente placer le recorrian de pies a cabeza, aumentando su humedad.

Sabía que Alucard estaba hambriento, que necesitaba un poco de su sangre, por ello ella se inclinó a tomar su espada mientras el desabrochaba el lazo de su pijama. Esta se deslizó por sus hombros revelando más piel y sus senos.

Le escuchó sisear con placer, y le miraba tan intesamente que ella sabía que él no se contenía a comersela con la mirada.

–¡Perfecta, mi ama, mi ama Integra! - sus manos tocaron la piel desnuda de sus senos, y aquél contacto directo la hizo gemir.

Era el momento, debía hacerlo, con su arma desenvainada corto la piel de su hombro, el vampiro no dijo nada, solo observó como la sangre emanaba de la herida para él, para su deleite, para complacerlo.

No lo dudo, llevó su boca a la herida y sin clavar los dientes comenzó a lamer hasta la última gota de sangre. Tampoco dudo cuando bajo una de sus manos para acariciar el muslo de la rubia. Llevó sus caricias hasta aquella delicada zona caliente de su ama, se colo bajo la braga y acaricio el húmedo sexo de Integra, siseo de placer al sentirla tan húmeda y ver la facilidad con la que sus dedos se deslizaban por el sexo de ella.

El placer de su ama, sus gemidos, su sangre, todo en ella era embriagante y solo quería más de ella, Integra quería más de él.

Le permitió acariciar su clítoris con juguetones movimientos circulares mientras la otra mano acariaba su pezón imitando los mismos movimientos.

Alucard seguía bebiendo la sangre que emanaba de su hombro, mientras aquella mano se movía cada vez más rápido, pero todo aquél placer quedó superado por creces cuando él le introdujo dos dedos, aquello le hizo jadear, abrir la boca a causa de lo enloquecedoramente bien que se sentía y sentir como si el aire quemará sus pulmones.

Tal era el placer que le causaba el entrar y salir los dedos de Alucard que sus caderas comenzaron a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de las caricias. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás y la recargo en el hombro de él, el sudor perlaba su piel y le daba una apriencia exótica y exitante, sus piernas se abrían cada vez un poco más para permitirle a Alucard masturbarla cada vez más rápido.

En algún punto sintió los dedos de él tocar un punto en su interior que casi la hizo gritar de placer, pero para evitarlo mordió sus labios hasta que le sangraron, aquello no pasó desapercibido y él continuo estimulando aquél punto de su interior que la hacía enloquecer de placer.

La sangre de los labios de Integra eran por mucho la más insinuante e hipnotizante de las invitaciones, por ello ladeo el rostro de ella y reclamó su boca, ambas lenguas se enredaban y acaraciaban en un húmedo y pasional beso, en el cual Alucard obtenía el placer de las caricias y bebía la sangre de la boca de su ama al mismo tiempo.

Un beso de sangre con grandes promesas.

Integra no pudo más, tanta estimulación la llevó al orgasmo, a perderse en el mar de rojo placer, llevó su lujuria a la cúspide y explotó, su vista se nubló, el placer la embullio al punto que dejo de devolver el beso y se quedó jadeando con fuerza mientras sentía la lengua de Alucard acariciar sus labios con la intención de no desperdiciar ni una gota de su sangre.

La fuerza abandonó su cuerpo junto la razón, Alucard la recostó en la cama y ella respiraba agitadamente aún disfrurando el post-orgasmo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de recuperarse.

–Alucard.-le llamó pero no recibió respuesta, se incorporó y le buscó con la mirada, no había un rastro de él, ni uno solo, se desvaneció como un sueño.

Se incorporó y se colocó su pijama. Tal parecía que nada hubiera pasado pero su respiración agitada la delataba, de repente tenía ganas de un puro.

No se sentía débil, no sentía ya más aquel hueco en su ser, por que sabía que él regresaría, ella lo sabía y veinte años más tarde lo comrpobaría.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

(1) La traducción al español así quedó y lo citó del tomo 10 de Hellsing.

Ha sido un reto para mi escribir sobre esta pareja. Hirano-san dice que es un amor retorcido, ama y esclavo, y aún así se aman sin dejar de lado su relación de poder.

No hay cosas muy "cursis" por que ninguno de los dos personajes lo son, así que escribí como me parecío que podría ser la relación de esos dos. Espero haya sido de su gusto.

Título en honor al último capítulo del manga.

Para ti, esposa mía, ¡disculpa la tardanza!


End file.
